The invention relates to an electrosurgical device which delivers surgical clips to tissues such as ducts or vessels.
Ligation or occlusion of ducts, veins, arteries or blood vessels is common in many surgical procedures. Often it is desirable to do so using one or more surgical clips which are intended to remain in place on either a temporary or permanent basis. Many designs for surgical clips and clip applicating devices are well known in the art.
Where surgical clips are intended to Permanently ligate a duct, vein, artery or vessel it is, of course, important that the clip not become dislodged or displaced over time. However, it is believed that approximately 30 percent of all permanently installed surgical clips do become dislodged or displaced over the course of time. Such dislodgement or displacement of the clip can result in the undesirable release of fluid or blood.
Accordingly, it would desirable to provide a surgical clip applicating device which enables surgical clips to be installed more securely so that they are less prone to displacement or dislodgement.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an electrosurgical surgical clip applicating device which is able to install surgical clips safely and more securely. Another object is to provide a clip applicating device which securely bonds a surgical clip to adjacent tissue which more securely introduces surgical clips to tissue. It is also an object to provide a surgical clip applicating device which delivers clips in such a way that the clip is securely installed and clip-to-tissue fusion and tissue-to-tissue fusion are promoted. A further object is to provide a method of securely installing surgical clips during surgical procedures. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure which follows.